My life with Bowser and friends
by zachalejandro
Summary: It's a beautiful morning on Monday, May 20, 2013. Bowser and I were getting ready for the last 2 days before summer break begins. I got up and was putting my short black T-shirt on and shorts. Bowser, however, had his pair of clothes to wear. He wore a black long sleeved under-armored shirt, (and man, was he ripped.) Part 2 coming soon. Stay tuned


My life with Bowser and friends

Chapter 1 Date created 8/27/2013

It's a beautiful morning on Monday, May 20, 2013. Bowser and I were getting ready for the last 2 days before summer break begins. I got up and was putting my short black T-shirt on and shorts. Bowser, however, had his pair of clothes to wear. He wore a black long sleeved under-armored shirt, (and man, was he ripped, I even stared at him a little bit and then looked away) and some red shorts. Then Bowser drove with me sitting in the passenger's seat of Bowser's Dodge Ram 3500. It was black, with Bowser's face on the front hood, sides, and back, with flames across the sides. And then after that we drove to the dinosaur 9/10 campus of Joplin High. And Bowser let me out as he went to park in the parking lot across the school. And we walked inside the school and we saw at least all of the dinosaurs (both small and large) in the school. And they were wearing clothes too. Some were wearing khaki pants and a dress shirt, and some were wearing the same clothes Bowser and I were wearing. So we went to the cafeteria to eat breakfast first before going to class. Bowser ate some meat and scrambled eggs, and I ate some scrambled eggs with bacon and drank some Gatorade as I brought money for it. Then after we ate we had some time to chat with the (friendly) dinosaurs. And then the first tardy bell rang. "What class do you have first, Bowser?" He said, "I have gym for 2 hours, 1st, and 4th hour. What do you have?" I have math 1st hour." I said. "So I'll see you later okay" "Okay". Have fun in class. I said while giving Bowser a big hug. "You too". When I went into first hour the dinosaurs in class were sitting on the floor, without the desks. And then Mr. Anderson, a triceratops, was waiting to give us a lecture about stuff. Meanwhile, Bowser found the gym, it was big, that's because of the dinosaurs lifting weights. So the dinosaur coach, named Mr. Boris, came out to greet Bowser to the gym, and he was bigger than he was, (and more muscular than he was) so Bowser, shaking because he was nervous, said hello in a shaking voice. "So what do you want me to do today?" The coach said, "I want to take a look at you." Hmm, as he said, walking around. You want some more workout"? Yes please, said Bowser. Come on in here, said the coach. And bowser came in the room, ducking as he entered because he was about 9 ½. Apparently this room is for heavy lifters only, like you. Apparently I will let you take lifts today. We have plenty of time. So Bowser sat and laid down on his back to try out the weights. So Bowser started lifting. The coach said "You can lift as much as you want, but be careful". "Okay" said Bowser. "I will be out of the room''. I'll be back in an hour. Bowser got to work, pushing the weights up. Back in Mr. Anderson's room, I talked to the dinosaurs for a while. And then the bell was about to ring in a minute, I started to pack, apparently one of the dinosaurs couldn't get up from the floor, so I helped him, he was a bit heavier than the rest of the dinosaurs so we all got together and helped the dinosaur get up. And the bell rang, so I started out the door into the hallway. Then suddenly everything shook, like something is pretty heavy to walk. It was Bowser. He was huge. I guess a few hours in the gym really helped. "Hi Bowser. How was gym?" I said. "It was pretty good". said Bowser. Then Bowser flexed his huge muscles. His shirt widened. He wanted to give me a hug. So I ran up to him to give him a hug. "So, how was class"? It was great, Bowser. All the dinosaurs were nice and friendly to me. Then my phone rang. It was Yoshi, so I answered it. "Excuse me Bowser, I got to take this". " Hello Yoshi". "Hi Zach". Yoshi said. "You're at school, right?" "Yes I am, you know you can come on over". "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, I'm driving. Where do you want me to park?" You can park by the truck that Bowser and I rode in on. It's pretty easy to look for." "Okay". Yoshi said. I hung up. "So, who was that"? Bowser asked. "It was Yoshi". "Oh". Then Yoshi pulled in the parking lot. He was wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt and some jeans. He was about 5 feet tall, and not muscular as any of us (well, not me). He came in the school with his backpack. He's also got 6-pack abs. So he came in and gave Bowser and me a hug. So it was almost time for us to go home. We waited for that time to pass. Until then, we just talked to the dinosaurs for a little bit. We talked about some stuff and I saw the time and it was 3:29. So I said goodbye and gave them a hug. So Bowser and I drove back home and Yoshi drove his own Dodge Ram 1500. His was gold. It had a Yoshi egg on the front and back. So we were back home and relaxed after a long day.

So that was it for this chapter, but there will be more soon. Thank you so much for reading this. Please, only positive comments allowed.


End file.
